Threatened
by xSparklyStarsx
Summary: And as I stand their in the mid-spring night. Madge Undersee is the last person I think of to threaten me. But here she is as well, doing exactly that. Gadge drabble. Oneshot.


_**Threatened **_

_Gale's POV_

I stare at Madge, the words barely left her lips a moment ago. The impact of them however, are buried deep in to my mind and I don't think that I will ever possibly forget them. After a minute or two of letting them sink again, I speak.

"No, I won't hurt you because you mean too much to me."

* * *

><p><em><span>5 hours ago<span>_

"_Gale honey! Don't forget, the mayor's daughter is coming for supper tonight! Take a shower and please gather some strawberries! You know she loves those."_

Oh joy! Madge Undersee the mayor's daughter was coming over to our little house in the Seam. How fun! Not. Why was she even bothering? Didn't she better things to do? Like go to Town parties or just sit at hope and enjoy being a part of the richest family in District 12? Apparently not. But I didn't argue with my mother, I knew better then that. I also knew that my mother believes that I owe Madge something. Huh, as if. It's not like she saved my life. **(a/n: Oh Gale if only you knew. ;)**

"_Okay mother I'm leaving now, I'll see you in a while!"_

She says something but I'm already out the door.

I hunt lazily and gather the berries my mother asked of earlier.

As I'm walking back to my house I think intently of the real reason why Madge is joining us for dinner and can think of no possible reason. And then suddenly I'm so intrigued I literally run back home and come bustling through the door.

"_Gale look at the time! I told you to get home earlier!_" So that's what she said.

"_Madge will be here in a few minutes go get cleaned and wear something nice!_" Of course, wouldn't want to look bad in front of the mayor's daughter right?

Suddenly I'm rushed upstairs and looks like the question will have to be asked another time.

After I bathe and get changed. I walk back down to see Madge playing on the couch with Posy. And then I remember how much my little sister adores her.

And for some reason I like seeing them together.

Dinner is slow and smooth. The food my mother made is delicious as always and when I comment on this my mother tells me that Madge helped. How nice. Not.

"_Oh my! It's gotten so late! I should be leaving. Thank you so much for the wonderful dinner Ms. Hawthorne. _" Madge says in her sugar coated 'I'm the perfect child' voice to my mother.

"_Of course my dear! Anytime. But you are right it has gotten late, why don't you let Gale walk you home. Wouldn't want to go walking alone through the district this late. _"

Madge glances at me for an answer, but I simply shrug and grab my coat.

As we walk out I grab my knife.

Madge shoot me a questioning look.

"_For safety._" I say.

* * *

><p><em><span>A few minutes ago<span>_

"Honestly Gale. Do you really think that Peeta and she don't make a good couple?"

How did it even come out to be like this I wonder? At first we were just talking about Katniss and the Games, and now we're at why I dislike her and Peeta so much

And the truth is I don't know myself.

I grip my knife tighter and I see a smirk play on her face.

"Aren't you scared I could hurt you right now?" I ask.

"You wouldn't hurt me" she says, her voice nonchalant

"And why is that?" I ask. Waiting for whatever ridiculous answer she comes up with.

She comes really close to me with the smirk still dancing on her face.

"Gale are you forgetting that I'm the mayor's daughter? And that if you or anyone else for that matter would lay a finger on me, my father would personally come out and kill you?" She stops to breathe and then continues.

"But not only that, if you were to hurt me my father could also end all your little hunting trips to the woods. And then how would you feed your family Gale?"

And then suddenly two shocks of realization hit me.

No one has ever _**threatened**_ me like this before.

And…

Madge Undersee has just _**threatened**_ me.

_Present time_

_Madge's POV._

I finish my rant breathless. I see the shock written all over his face and I hold back a laugh.

But just as he speaks back it's me who's shocked now, not him.

Sure Gale and I had hung out sometimes, we had laughed and had a good time. But I figured those times were long forgotten.

They weren't

And before I know it I step forward and kiss him

It's the only logical action my mind can think of doing, and I don't regret it one bit.

Clearly he doesn't either because he doesn't break away. He just snakes his hands to my back while I repeat the gesture with mine to his neck.

The kiss, slow at first is now turning passionate. I don't know what to think of it or what it'll lead to but for right now. I don't care.

Gale Hawthorne is kissing me and that is all that matters.

_**End…for now.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola friends! Kay so lame. Uhm, hi! First go at a Hunger Games oneshot! Hope you guys like the pointless drabble. If you want me to make it in to a story review please! Or just review cause' your awesome. Later.<strong>


End file.
